Data Entry: Love Syndrome
by eftela
Summary: Ryoma hates getting sick. It makes him weak; his nose running; his eyes teary; his knees wobbly. It makes him unable to play tennis. So he gets cranky. And whiny. And cuddly. He really hates it. He also hates Inui. The older boy is very determined to put up with his mood swings. It's annoying.


_Disclaimer: I do NOT own POT_

_Pairing: Inui Sadaharu X Echizen Ryoma_

_Note: Another strange combination. Honestly. I don't know why, but my plot-bunnies seem to always set their eyes on unusual pairings. I mean, I'm writing a story about Ryoga & Atobe (yap, very unusual indeed. Is anyone even _considering_ the possibility of this pairing or is it just me? BTW, this one's entitled Orange Kisses. Anyone seen this?) and I already drafted a story about Fuji & Mizuki I know. _Oohhh. _(this one's a struggle to write but once I got the plot all figured out, I'm sure it'll be a cinch.)_

_And now this story. Actually, this one's not so unusual as it is unpopular. It's because they're so SLOW. You know. They gotta spend a lot of time together and_ be_ aware. They have to work_ very hard_ for their chemistry to start sparking and work magic. They have to do everything step by step because one small mistake will ruin everything. But once they're in there, that special moment, then everything will just be _perfect._ That's one of the reason why I like this pairing and why I'm writing their story. It's because I think that their kind of relationship is the kind that will last a very long time. Sigh._

_Anyway, enough with the ramblings. Please, continue scrolling down, and don't forget to enjoy yourself along the way._

* * *

Chapter 1

"Ah-chooh!"

Everyone turned to see Ryoma standing just outside the gates of the tennis courts. He was holding his racquet on his left hand while rubbing his slightly red nose with the back of his right.

"Ochibi~!" Kikumaru immediately rushed to Ryoma's side. "Are you sick, Ochibi~? You don't look so good, nya~!" He fussed, pressing his palm on the younger boy's cheeks.

"I'm fine, Kikumaru-senpai." Ryoma pulled his face away from Kikumaru. He made his way to one of the empty courts and sat on the bleachers. Kikumaru, as well as the other Regulars started crowding around him. "It's just a little cold," he said seeing the look the others are giving him.

"No way, Echizen. You can catch a cold, too?" Momo asked, disbelief in his voice. This is the first time Ryoma got sick. Ever.

"What do you mean by that, Momo-senpai?" Ryoma asked with a frown.

"Well, nothing much. It's just that I always thought you're invincible, you know. Glad to know you're prone to the common colds just like the rest of us." Momo laughed, patting Ryoma on the back none too gently.

"Itaii, Momo-senpai!" Ryoma glared at Momo who only raised his hands palm outwards in front of him, still chuckling.

"Stop that, Momo." Oishi admonished. "Anyway, Echizen," he said, turning to Ryoma, concern apparent in his voice. "Take it easy on practice today, okay?"

"That's right, Ochibi~" Kikumaru bounced on his feet. "Don't play too hard, ne?"

"It's just a cold." Ryoma said again. It's not like he was injured or something. Why the fuss?

"Demo, Echizen," Kawamura said, his hand on the back of his head. "This is the first time you get sick, right? No telling what will happen if you push yourself too hard."

"That's right, Echizen." Fuji said, his eyes closed as usual. "I heard that colds is quicker to develop into fever on people who doesn't get sick often."

"That true, Fuji-senpai?" Momo asked doubtfully. "I haven't heard that before."

"It's true, Momo-chan!" Kikumaru answered. "I read it in a health magazine just yesterday."

"I read it, too." Kaido said quietly.

"Oh?" Momo said, turning a smirk to Kaido. "I didn't know you're such a health-buff, Mamushi. I didn't even know you can read."

"Shut up, idiot."

"Who are you calling idiot, Mamushi?!"

"Maa, maa. That's enough you two." Oishi said, standing between the two sophomores.

Ryoma ignored his senpai-tachi. He bent down to re-tie his shoes, cursing under his breath when he felt his nose running. He took out a napkin from his pocket to wipe his nose before bending back down to his shoes.

"Ochibi~!" Kikumaru said when he noticed the redness of Ryoma's nose. "I think it's better if you just rest today, nya~!"

"That's right, Echizen." Kawamura agreed. "I'm sure Boucho will understand."

"I said I'm fine, senpai." Ryoma said a little irritably. Seriously. It's only colds. Why were his senpai-tachi acting like he had cancer or something?

"There's seventy-seven percent chance that Echizen's colds will develop into a fever if he practice with his usual energy for today. It will drop to seventy percent if he only hit easy shots and play for short periods of time between rests." Inui said, speaking for the first time.

Ryoma's hands stilled just before he made the last knot on his shoelaces. What Inui said. It sounded strangely cold and detached to Ryoma.

"That's a very high percentage, Inui." Oishi said, biting his lip as he contemplate on making Ryoma sit out the practice.

"What's wrong, Echizen?" Momo asked, noticing Ryoma's still movements.

". . . betsuni." Ryoma said quietly. He quickly tied his shoelaces before grabbing his racquet. "Play with me, Momo-senpai." He said, walking to the other side of the court.

"Echizen!" Oishi called, extremely worried.

"Echizen," another voice called, making everyone turned to the fenced gates.

"Tezuka," Oishi said, surprised to see their Captain.

"Boucho," Momo said at the same time. They didn't notice Tezuka coming inside the courts.

Echizen turned to Tezuka, his brows furrowed. _Not Boucho, too, _he thought, thinking that Tezuka will nag, too. He will probably tell Ryoma to go home and rest.

"Don't play too hard." Tezuka only said, his voice and face stoic as usual. "If you start feeling tired or unwell, stop the game immediately. There's no need for you to get sick just because you're stubborn."

Ryoma stared for a few seconds. Then he answered, "Uisu," shortly, pulling his cap low to hide the relief on his face.

"Isn't that great, Echizen!" Momo immediately went to Ryoma's side, slanging his arm on the younger boy's shoulder.

"Momoshiro," Tezuka said to Momo. "Don't play Echizen too hard."

"Roger that." Momo answered, grinning.

"The rest of you continue with your practice."

"Hai!" The Seigaku Regulars answered collectively.

"Ochibi~! Take care of yourself now, ne~?" Kikumaru said as he bounced away with Oishi who was looking worriedly at Ryoma. (Oishi wasn't bouncing.)

"Momo," Kawamura called. "Try not to hit any Jack Knife or Dunk Smash at Echizen."

"If he's not going to hit Jack Knife or Dunk Smash, then how is he going to win against Echizen?" Kaido commented while walking away.

"What did you say, Mamushi?!" Momo quickly reacted.

"Hmm. Maybe, I'll play Echizen later today." Fuji said to himself. "I'm sure going to win."

"Ah, Fujiko~! Don't be like that, nya~!" Kikumaru said from the other side of the court, apparently hearing Fuji's mumbling. "Tezuka!" Kikumaru called, flailing his arms to get his Captain's attention. "Tezuka! Ne, Tezuka! Tell Fuji off. He's going to kill Ochibi~!"

Everyone sweatdropped when they heard Kikumaru's outrageous accusations. Fuji just laughed.

Tezuka heaved a deep sigh. "Fuji," he said, turning to the tensai who was looking perfectly innocent. "You're not allowed to play Echizen today."

Fuji gave a dismayed sigh. "Ah, what a pity."

"Ha!" Kikumaru exclaimed, pointing to Fuji. "Take that! Nya Hahaha!" Then he bounced to his double's partner. "Ne, Oishi? Oishi? Aren't I amazing, nya~? I just stopped a crime today!" He declared proudly.

Everyone sweatdropped again.

"Hmm," Fuji suddenly said making Kikumaru paused in mid-bounce. The red-haired turned to him slowly in horror. "If that's the case, Eiji." He started, walking slowly towards the red-hair who was inching his way behind Oishi. "Why don't you play with me today?"

"Ah!" Kikumaru wailed, running away. "Gomen, Fujiko! I'm only joking, nya~! I really didn't mean it! Forgive me, Fujiko~?"

"Hmm," Fuji paused, tapping his chin. Then he looked at Kikumaru's hopeful expression. He smiled evilly. "Yadda." Then he continued to advance to Kikumaru who was now hiding behind Horio who was in turn whimpering to Fuji and begging the red-hair at the same time. (Uwaah! Kikumaru-senpai! Why are you hiding behind me?! Don't be like that, Kikumaru-senpai! Fuji-senpai, please have mercy! I'm still too young to die! I still want ten years of tennis experience! Onegai!)

Tezuka twitched. "Kikumaru, Fuji, ten laps around the court!"

"Of course, Tezuka." Fuji readily agreed before turning to smile at Kikumaru. "Come, Eiji," he said.

Kikumaru paled before running away as fast as he can, leaving a desperate "Gomenasai!" behind.

Horio sighed in relief.

"Everyone, back to practice!" Tezuka said with clear authority.

"C'mon, Echizen. Let's start," Momo said to Ryoma. "I'm going to beat you so bad today."

Ryoma smirked, taking his position on the court. "Not a chance, Momo-senpai. In fact, you can even have the first serve."

"Are you sure, Echizen? Alright. But don't go bawling your eyes out if I ace this game."

"It doesn't make really much difference, Momo-senpai. I'm still going to win."

Momo faltered on his step. He looked to where Ryoma was smirking at him across the court. "Tch. Stuck-up brat." He said, smiling to himself.

"Tezuka," Inui called just as Tezuka was turning to leave. Ryoma turned to look at him. "I made a new training menu I want you to look at." Inui waved a notebook in the air, his glasses glinting in the sunlight.

"Of course," Tezuka said. "Follow me."

The two went outside the courts, probably headed to Ryuuzaki-sensei's office to discuss the training menu.

"Hoi, Echizen! Where are you looking at?" Momo called. He was about to serve when he saw Ryoma not paying attention at all.

Ryoma pulled the cap low on his face. "Betsuni," he answered. "Just serve the ball already, Momo-senpai."

"That's what I'm trying to do, Echizen."

Then the game starts.

* * *

_So how was it for the first Chapter? Good? Interesting? Bad? Or just . . . okay?_

_I'm sorry if it wasn't to your expectations. This is the first time that I'm writing a RyomaXInui story so it may be a little bland and lacking for your taste. But hey, this is only the first chapter, right? I plan to write five chapters on this, or maybe a little longer seeing that the story was progressing, oh, so slowly. But I think that's how it's gotta be if it's Ryoma and Inui. I mean, you can't just expect them to get together just like that. Their love story has to progress real slowly but surely. Otherwise, it will not work. I think. So, yeah. Write me a review. Even very short one's will make me very happy. And suggestions will be much appreciated. That's all. I'll try to update as soon as I can. Ja ne!_


End file.
